Some Secrets Should Just Stay Buried
by undisturbedpeace
Summary: Harry takes one more look into Snape's Pensieve and uncovers a dreadful family secret.


**A Note from Me to You:** This takes place after chapter 28 in _Order of the_ _Phoenix_. Not that I want to shock anybody, but what would happen if this turned out to be true? Scary stuff, but it would explain a lot. Enjoy!

He knew what he was doing was wrong, but in Harry Potter's mind, curiosity always killed the cat. With Severus Snape's furious words still ringing in his ears he crept back towards Snape's door, hoping and praying that the potions master would still be at dinner and not in the room where, just moments before, he had thrown Harry out after Harry saw memories of him being cruelly bullied by Harry's father James.

Snape, fortunately, wasn't in his office thank goodness…but the Penseive still was, glowing ethereally as if beckoning to Harry, saying _come here, it's all right,_ _he will never know…_and naturally he snuck quietly to where he could stand before it once more. The memory of the teenage Snape being held upside down in mid-air had gone now, whether Snape had somehow erased it Harry didn't know…but instead there was another memory floating to the surface, and Harry was surprised to see the image of his mother, older now but still the same as Harry always remembered her. She was getting up from the chair she was sitting in to go answer the door and Harry was shocked to see that her belly was as round as and as full as a pumpkin…was she pregnant?

_Of course,_ he thought. _She's pregnant with me. But what is Snape doing with this memory? What's he got to do with it?_

_Well, you minus well find out!_

He dunked his head inside the Pensieve and at once found himself inside the house that he knew was once his…the house that Voldemort destroyed after killing his parents. Lily was looking outside the door and a loud knock came forth just as she put her hand onto the knob. She frowned and paused for a long moment.

Harry thought, _Where's Dad in all of this?_

Lily swung open the door and Harry stepped back, shocked to see the figure of Severus Snape standing in the doorway.

_Snape? What's he doing here? Why is Mum talking to him…after he called her a Mudblood when she defended him?_

"I trust that this is important," said Snape in that cold tone of voice that Harry so despised.

Lily swallowed hard and motioned him inside. "I think you'd better come inside," she said. "You may want to sit down for this, Severus."

_Severus? She's calling him by his first name? What is going on here?_

Harry watched as Snape swept into the in his usual cold and icy manner, and he promptly took the chair that Lily had occupied without even bothering to ask. He stared at her with those frigid black eyes. "What is it that you wished to tell me?" he asked.

Lily eased herself into the chair opposite and gave a sigh. Snape waited impatiently. She looked at him and began very slowly, "Severus, I'm pregnant."

Snape gave a thin, sick smile.

"I can see that," he sneered. "Looks like James Potter is going to be a proud father. Good for him."

"No, Severus…that's not it." She swallowed again and then went on… "The baby…isn't James' at all." At that Harry stared at his mother in shock. What was this?

Snape's smile faded.

"Whose is it then?" he demanded.

She was shaking.

"It's yours," she said softly. "You're the baby's father, Severus."

Harry felt his stomach drop into his shoes and he felt very, very nauseous. While the look of utter shock that was on Snape's face was what he considered priceless, what his mother had just said wasn't so pleasing. In fact, it was terrifying beyond anything he had hoped to imagine.

_I don't believe it! Snape's my…_ He couldn't bring himself to finish the thought.

Struggling out of the Penseive, Harry just sat on the floor for a few seconds, forcing himself not to think, not to feel. His mother and Snape…why would they even think about getting together? For all he knew, Snape _hated_ her.

Or was it that opposites merely attracted?


End file.
